<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Steamy Weekend by Yugioh13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381729">One Steamy Weekend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yugioh13/pseuds/Yugioh13'>Yugioh13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Birthday Smut, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hot Springs &amp; Onsen, Mistress, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:15:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yugioh13/pseuds/Yugioh13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Oikawa's birthday and you've been planning out a surprise weekend at a fancy Onsen Hot Springs. Knowing how your boyfriend is, you're expecting lots of alone time. What kinds of mischievous trouble will you two get into? </p><p>Happy Birthday Oikawa!!! ^_^</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oikawa Tooru/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Yagami Yato Fanfic Event: July 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One Steamy Weekend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarK9/gifts">LunarK9</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey everyone! Well this oneshot took quite a bit of time and I kind of let my writing get the best of me, hence the 11k words. This is my second piece of smut and I'm still getting the hang of it. Anyways, this was a lot of fun to write because Oikawa is my favorite! Also since today is his birthday, I had to post it today! </p><p>Yagami Yato is the reason why I started watching Haikyuu and I fell in love with it from the start! The way Yagami portrays Oikawa in her audio clips has me grinning the whole time. So if you haven't given Yagami Yato a chance, go listen to Oikawa and Kuroo. She does an amazing job as always!</p><p>This fic is also dedicated to Lunark9 because she is literally the best human being ever. From writing steamy Oikawa stories and of course doing an Oikawa cosplay for me. I can't thank her enough for being one of the best things to happen during quarantine, but I hope this story makes up for everything. Love ya Luna! ^_^</p><p>Theme: Hot Springs Date</p><p>Husbando: Tooru Oikawa</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Soooo are you gonna tell me where you're taking me?" Oikawa asked, slumped in the passenger's seat, his arm resting against the window.</p><p>Pursing your lips, you hummed in thought as you stared out the windshield to watch the road. "Mm…no."</p><p>Frowning, he began to pout. "Oh come on, Little Cutie. I need to know. After all, I let you drive my car." His voice lowered. "My other baby…."</p><p>Rolling your eyes, you shot a side glance his way. "So what? Are you saying that your car is more important that me?'</p><p>"U-uh! No! No, I'm not saying that at all. I just…"</p><p>"Want me to pull over and let you have some alone time with your…other baby." You finished with a deep voice again before a giggle bubbled in your chest.</p><p>"If we're pulling the car over, it's so you and I can have some fun." He shot back with a wink.</p><p>"As tempting as that sounds, we're not doing that. Besides, we're on a schedule and need to get there in time." You responded, eyes shifting back to the road ahead.</p><p>The two of you were on a winding back road that lead through the woods and way away from the city that you lived in. It was a bit of a treacherous road, but it was worth it to get to the one place where you knew would be secluded. The perfect surprise for your boyfriend.</p><p>"But Cutie…it's my birthday. Shouldn't I get to call the shots this weekend?" Oikawa whined, leaning on the arm rest, his face now inches from yours.</p><p>Trying to remain unfazed, you shrugged. "You will, don't worry. After all, you always do. Besides, tomorrow is technically your birthday. But for now, I'm focusing on getting us there and you are just going to have to take a chill pill and sit your butt back down into your seat."</p><p>"I thought you liked my butt."</p><p>"Not when it's being annoying."</p><p>Grumbling, he sunk back down into his seat. "You're no fun."</p><p>"That's a lie and you know it. I'm a lot of fun…." Your voice lowered, turning your head just right so he could see the smirk on your lips. "Do I need to start talking dirty or are you going to leave me alone so I can focus on not crashing?"</p><p>Reclining back in his seat, he turned his head towards you. "I mean…if you really want to make me lose my mind and force you to pull over, I say go for it."</p><p>Shaking your head, you adjusted yourself in your car seat. "You can be such a masochist sometimes. You want to suffer, don't you?"</p><p>"If it means you're involved then of course it's worth the suffering."</p><p>A smile graced your lips. "Well thank you. I always try my best."</p><p>Something warm and soft touched your cheek. "You know I love you." Oikawa breathed against your skin.</p><p>You couldn't help the giggle that left you. "Yes, I know you do."</p><p>"Don't you love me?" he tried, pecking your cheek again.</p><p>"I'll tell you if you sit back down, Mister."</p><p>The all too familiar devious smirk appeared on his lips. "Is that an order…Mistress?"</p><p>A shudder ran through your body while heat ran between your thighs. "S-shut up and sit back down." you stuttered, trying to keep control of your emotions.</p><p>He didn't move from his spot, the smirk growing wider. "I can't tell if that's an order or not…Mistress."</p><p>Another shiver ran down your spine and the car swerved over the line. At that very moment, another car was just coming around the turn and the horn began to blare.</p><p>Screaming, you swerved back into your lane, making you and your boyfriend jerk from side to side until you managed to get back into your lane. Your heart raced inside your chest and your breaths were coming out in rapid puffs.</p><p>Your boyfriend was panting, but let out a laugh.</p><p>Glaring, you reached over to smack his arm repeatedly. "That wasn't funny!"</p><p>Oikawa held up his arms up in front of his face. "I-it kind of was." he wheezed.</p><p>"Shut up! That was not funny!"</p><p>"Yes it was! I'm sorry."</p><p>"Oh don't even with that line! You're not sorry!" you sneered, your body shaking from the scare.</p><p>"Well...not completely..." he hummed playfully.</p><p>"You know what that name does to me you idiot!" you snapped, hands tightly gripping the steering wheel.</p><p>When his laughs calmed, that velvet voice came to my ears. "Then pull over the car and punish me, Mistress."</p><p>Suppressing a loud moan, you slowed the car down since nobody was behind you. "Ohhh...I will definitely do that the second we're alone."</p><p>"But we're alone right now..."</p><p>"I mean when we're not in a moving vehicle."</p><p>"Then pull over and we can-"</p><p>"I'm not pulling over and that's that!" you yelled, hoping to stop him from talking.</p><p>He went silent for a little while, sitting back in his seat and facing forward. When you thought that he was done, something touched your thigh and moved up.</p><p>"Pull over now." he commanded, his fingers sliding up your leg.</p><p>Heat practically radiated between your thighs as well as pressure beginning to build. This man knew exactly how to rile you up and even if you hated when he did things like this, you fucking loved it!</p><p>You craved this sort of thing. After all, it was one of the reasons you two got together in the first place.</p><p>You and Oikawa had met during your freshmen year of college. Your college volleyball teams were going up each other, both girl and boy teams. And the second you arrived, you were shocked to see the infamous Tooru Oikawa from Seijoh on the opposite boys team. You had heard about him, how amazing of a setter and captain he was, as well as his playboy ways.</p><p>The last thing that you imagined was actually talking to that said ex captain.</p><p>Oikawa had found you stretching in the hallway before the game and made a comment about your backside being cute, along with a few other comments. It was playful, but at the time, you weren't impressed by the sediment. So like any girl trying to keep some dignity, you made a sarcastic remark, catching him off guard. Before you two knew it, you were arguing and flirting back and forth. After ruffling his feathers, he stormed off to get to his seat and you went to play your game.</p><p>As girl's game went on, you were tied with the other team and it was the final set. Things were going great!</p><p>Until...stupidity got the best of you.</p><p>When you were going to spike the ball and win the match, that's when your eyes met his from the crowd. Time seemed to stop in the moment as you stared into his intense gaze. That's when he made his move, sending a wink and a quick flick of his tongue over his lips.</p><p>As soon as he did that, you faltered and spiked the ball so hard that it flew over the net and was stopped when an opposing member blocked it, sending it back over to land at your feet. Shock and anger flowed through you as you stared at the ball. As the other team celebrated and your own team felt defeated, you couldn't help but let the frustration flow through you.</p><p>You had messed up and it was your fault. No, it was his.</p><p>Jerking your head up, you met his smug gaze as he shot a wink your way again.</p><p>That asshole!</p><p>After your team had finished up and the boys went ahead with their match, you knew you had to get some revenge. Anything to get back at that prick for causing you the game of your lives! Well...at least you thought it was the game of your life.</p><p>Oikawa's team was practically dominating the court and you couldn't help that even though you hated this guy, you felt slightly impressed by the high jump serves that he delivered. No wonder he was praised for being such an amazing player.</p><p>As the game came close to the end, it was inevitable that your boy's team would lose. However, that didn't stop you from moving into the front row of your section, your eyes staying on that tall lean body on the floor. From time to time, his gaze would flicker to the stands. He knew you were there and he didn't even try to hide his gaze.</p><p>When Oikawa was ready to deliver another serve, that's when you made your move. As he held up the ball as was beginning to run and jump, you saw his gaze move over to shoot a wink. But when he did, his eyes widened when you had discreetly pulled down the front of your jersey, showing off you cleavage while biting down on your index finger. The second he realized what you were doing, he tripped and fell forward, missing the serve completely.</p><p>All of his fan girls and teammates gasped as their 'Great King' lay on the floor face down. After a few moments, Oikawa got to his feet, brushing off the fall as nothing more but an accident. He smiled through the embarrassment, but his eyes met your confident one. You had embarrassed him and that's all you wanted. Oh you could tell that pissed off look he shot at you as you got up and began to leave your seat. And you could definitely feel his gaze on your back as you exited.</p><p>After your boy's team had lost, you had gone downstairs to see if you could get at least one more word in to the narcissistic captain before you left. Fate had smiled on you as the captain happened to be walking out of the locker room, completely changed out of uniform and his hair still damp from a shower.</p><p>The two of you had a stare down before the words and insults started to fly. You yelled because you were pissed that he ruined the game for you and he was infuriated that you had embarrassed him in front of the entire student body.</p><p>You weren't really sure how things ended up the way that they did after that. For a split second, you were fighting and threatening one another and then in the next...your hand gripped his shirt while his tangled into your hair and suddenly your lips were moving furiously against each other.</p><p>Next thing you knew, he was pulling you into the now empty locker room and the clothes started coming off. To be fair, it was your fault for making the bus wait, but how could you stop when he was fucking you against the lockers at such a rapid pace? Or when he had you bent over the bench, thrusting into you from behind while he spoke of many filthy things you never expected to hear. And how could you ever forget how he had pulled you into the showers and made you scream as he used that sinful mouth between your legs. Then of course, you returned the favor by tortuously sucking him off so he cried out your name.</p><p>It was pretty amazing for his stamina to be this high, especially after that intense game several minutes before you started this. The fact that he could go this long without tiring out was impressive.</p><p>About an hour passed and you returned to the bus with the opposing captain, both of you slightly disheveled. You had told your team that you had gotten sick and Oikawa had to help escort you back. All while his hand was pressed against your backside, squeezing it roughly.</p><p>After that day, you had exchanged numbers and spent the rest of the season sneaking off to visit one another and continue where you left off, whether if it was talking or just rough fucking. You two kept it casual for a few months until it came to the end of the season, that's when you two became an official couple.</p><p>The fighting had died down of course the second you became a couple and now Oikawa was nothing but sweet to you. Spoiling you rotten with gifts and compliments whenever he saw fit and also trying to be there for you even if he was out in the pro circuit getting to play in the big times. He made sure to call you every night and sent you videos of him playing on the team to make you feel like you were there with him.</p><p>Overall, Tooru Oikawa was the best boyfriend you had ever asked for!</p><p>However, in times like these when he teased you to the point where you were ready to kill him on the spot...these were the moment where you really enjoyed and hated.</p><p>It had been four years since that day you met and you two had explored just about every kink in the book to figure out how to please the other one. Mistress was now your favorite name that he gave you, besides Little Cutie. And boy did he love calling you Mistress at random times of the day. Even if you were in the middle of something important. Like driving for example.</p><p>"You want me to pull over?" you practically whispered, trying to stay in control as his hand slid up further between your legs.</p><p>His lips parted and a small moan escaped them. "Yes..."</p><p>When his thumb began to caress your bare leg, just below the edge of your shorts, you nearly moaned too. "Wh-what would you do if I did?"</p><p>"Depends on what you'd like. Fast or slow, Mistress."</p><p>Even if this was a very dangerous game to play, you could never resist him. Especially when he played games like this. But in a car this time? The phone and in public was different, but this was a whole different kind of danger.</p><p>Gripping the steering wheel a little harder, you tried to think of a decent response without getting too distracted. "You know what I like. I don't think I need to tell you."</p><p>He chuckled when you shivered, his fingers dragging up and down your inner thigh. "Right right, I know better." Then his voice lowered. "Hmm...I think the second you'd pull over, I wouldn't really give you a chance. I'm not sure which I way I would do. I could pull you over into my seat, right into my lap. Or maybe I could jump into the backseat and pin you beneath me on that cool leather."</p><p>Biting your lower lip, you felt your legs beginning to tremble under his touch. "Y-yeah?"</p><p>"Oh yeah, you like both positions. Then maybe I'd slide my hand under the waistband of your shorts...and I'm sure you're all ready for me. Nice and wet..."</p><p>Your teeth dug into your lip awfully hard and your legs closed around his hand. "Kawa..."</p><p>"Want me to check right now? See how drenched you are for me? Hm?" Despite his hand being trapped, he forced it between your curvy thighs until it pressed against the seam of your shorts.</p><p>"Ahh...Kawa...ngh..." you panted, trying to keep the car straight while his fingers brushed against your heat. "Stop..."</p><p>"Why? Don't you want me?" he cooed in your ear. "Don't you want my fingers down there?"</p><p>Forcing to keep your eyes open, you quickly searched to see if there were any oncoming cars from both behind and to the side. You couldn't crash the car because you were getting horny and your boyfriend definitely wasn't helping. But then again, that was Tooru Oikawa for you.</p><p>"Come on, Mistress. Let me please you." His lips ghosted over your cheek. "Let me make you feel good..."</p><p>You jumped when his index finger began stroking you through your shorts. "Kawa...ah..."</p><p>"Pull over. Now Mistress." he instructed. "Pull over so I can finally slide my fingers inside finally. Come on...do it..."</p><p>As your eyes began to shut, reality kicked in when another horn blared, making your eyes shoot back open to see another car on your tail. Shaking yourself out of your lusty haze, you waved at them to pass and watched as the car behind fly past and cut in front of you. When the car was gone, you reached between your legs and pulled his hand away. "No more, Tooru!"</p><p>Oikawa groaned, but still didn't move back to his seat. "But Cutie..."</p><p>Holding up your index finger, you pointed at his face while trying to drive. "Don't!"</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"No." you snapped, lowering your hand. "Keep your hands to yourself and wait until we get there."</p><p>Your boyfriend puffed out his lower lip before frowning and slumping into his seat.</p><p>"And stop pouting like a toddler who isn't getting their cookie." You told him before adjusting yourself in your car seat. The pulsating feeling between your legs felt very uncomfortable and you knew at this rate your panties were drenched.</p><p>That man would be the death of you.</p><p>After calming yourself down from your lustful high, you turned to see your boyfriend staring out his car window. "Kawa..."</p><p>"What?" he muffled, his mouth resting on his hand.</p><p>"I'm sorry." you tried, attempting to smooth over things a little.</p><p>When he didn't answer, you went on.</p><p>"Kawa...please look at me..."</p><p>Eventually, he turned his head, annoyance clearly on his face.</p><p>You gave him a weak smile, keeping your eyes on the road. "I'm sorry I stopped you. I just need to focus on the road right now. I swear, we're almost there. It's only a few more minutes."</p><p>His lips were thinned into a straight line.</p><p>"I swear, as soon as we get there, I'm going to make it up to you. This weekend is about you and I'll make sure to make it the best birthday ever." Stealing a glance back over to him, you tried to smile bigger. "I love you."</p><p>It took a moment for the words to register before a smile crept onto his lips. Leaning over the console again, he pecked your cheek and rested his forehead against your shoulder.</p><p>"I know. I'm sorry too."</p><p>"You're impatient, but I do love you." you reminded him softly.</p><p>Adjusting himself in his seat, Oikawa turned his head so he could stare at the road and stay close to you. "Love you too." he mumbled, making your heart flutter. "But you'd better mean it when you say you'll make it up to me."</p><p>You couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah yeah, I know. Just make sure to keep your hands to yourself."</p><p>As you said that, his hand settled on your knee. Before you could tell him take it back, his thumb rubbed your skin.</p><p>"No promises, but I won't let it go further than this if that's what you want."</p><p>"Just till we get settled in." you assured him as he sighed.</p><p>"Fine...but I do have one thing to add."</p><p>"And that is?"</p><p>Lifting his head up so he could try to meet your eyes, a smirk spread across his lips. "My number is six."</p><p>A chill ran through you at his words. You knew exactly what he was talking about.</p><p>"S-six?" you managed without sounding shocked and slightly excited. "For how long?"</p><p>Pursing his lips, Oikawa hummed in thought. "Mmm...today."</p><p>"Today?!" you squeaked. "Babe...I know you've got an amazing libido...but six?"</p><p>He shrugged as if nothing was wrong. "You know I'm always trying to improve myself. And if we're lucky, maybe we'll get to seven."</p><p>"But...are we talking about...just you?"</p><p>"Actually...I think six is a good number for both of us. You know, six for me and..." he trailed off, his seductive eyes meeting yours when you glanced over. "Six very nice long ones for you."</p><p>The pulsating feeling between your thighs turned into a steady heartbeat. Six?! For each of you?! You weren't sure how you were going to survive this weekend if he was talking like this!</p><p>Your cheeks flushed pink as your head jerked back around to stare out at the road, trying so hard to curb your arousal. "Y-you're such a showoff."</p><p>"Which is why you love me." Your boyfriend responded with a wink.</p><p>..........................................................................................................................</p><p>Another ten minutes later, you finally arrived at a rather cozy Onsen Hot Springs and pulled into the parking lot. Your boyfriend was awfully stunned and practically showered you with kisses, thanking you for the gift. He couldn't have gotten out of the car fast enough.</p><p>Once you had unloaded the car and been escorted to your room, you took a moment to relax.</p><p>Your room was rather vast, a nice comfy bed, ornate furniture, and of course a window view that oversaw the lake that lay below the cliffs. Flowers and trees surrounded the window, giving you two the perfect view.</p><p>"Well well...looks like you had an excellent plan." Oikawa spoke, coming up behind you, his arms snaking around your waist. "Huh, Little Cutie?"</p><p>Sighing in content, you leaned back against his chest, a smile playing on your lips. "I made sure to research things ahead of time. Besides, I figured you needed a break from all that hard practice. Soooo...it'll be a nice and relaxing weekend with just the two of us."</p><p>His hands stroked your sides and moved to your arms. "Just the two of us? Completely alone?"</p><p>You knew that playful tone of his.</p><p>"Well...besides the other guests and the staff." you teased, resting your cheek against his chest. "I mean it's not the guys or your teammates. Sooo...in a way it's just us."</p><p>Fingers slid under your chin, tilting it up slowly. As soon as your eyes met his gaze, you knew things were about to get interesting.</p><p>"Well then...perhaps we should...kick off my birthday in the right way." he whispered before his lips gently brushed against yours. "Have a little fun and work on that number...make it go up higher maybe..."</p><p>Smiling against his lips, you pushed yourself against him a little harder. "Mmm...I'm fine with that. After all...you're the birthday boy."</p><p>He quickly spun you around before his lips found yours again, his tongue plunging deep inside. As you let him explore your mouth, your hands moved down to his waist, tugging at his shirt.</p><p>No moving car was going to stop you now.</p><p>His lips moved quickly against your own while he began sliding your shirt up while you did the same to him. When your shirts fell on the ground, he took a moment to look over your body and smirked. "Still sexy as usual. Now then...what shall we do first?" His hands slid up your bare waist before moving up to your light blue bra. "Shall I...have my fun first? Eat you out like a starving man? Bury my fingers inside that tight little pussy? Or maybe just forget all that fun and get straight to main event."</p><p>You felt your stomach jump at his words. Even if you heard him talk like this to you so often, he still managed to make your heart race and your face heat up.</p><p>"Wh-whatever you want...Pretty Boy."</p><p>Something sparked behind his eyes. That name was his weak spot and you knew it would please him as much as it made you excited when you were called Mistress.</p><p>His hand moved up to your chin, lifting your head up higher. "Ohhh...Pretty Boy? You know me so well, don't you?"</p><p>You smirked back at him before lifting a hand to brush through his bangs. "You know I mean it. Even if sometimes you can be...a bit of a...little brat at times."</p><p>His face fell slightly. "Aw come on. I'm not that much of a-ow!" he yelped when you grabbed his hair and tugged gently.</p><p>"You know that you are and you've accepted this." you told him, holding his head closer to yours. "You know you love it when I say stuff like that, don't you? And pull your hair?"</p><p>His lips parted and a small moan escaped. "Y-yes...I do."</p><p>Your grip tightened on his locks. "What was that?"</p><p>Gasping, he nodded quickly. "Y-yes...Mistress."</p><p>Desire swirled within you, making your dominant side come out. "Good boy. Now then...you said you want to please me, right? Then get to it. You know what I want." you purred huskily.</p><p>Once you released him, Oikawa let out a growl before dragging you towards the bed. He fell back onto it, pulling you on top of him. Straddling his waist, you growled back, making the two of you laugh before your lips met again.</p><p>Kisses with Oikawa were always spectacular no matter what you did. Small pecks between classes always left you stomach full of butterflies. Lingering kisses when he had to leave left you wanting. Hot kisses when you were in the middle of lovemaking made you crave him.</p><p>And a kiss like this right now...well...intense and slow kisses like this just drove your thirst for more.</p><p>His hands moved down to your shorts, pulling the button open with one hand while the other tugged the rough fabric down your thighs. Kicking them off, you then rolled your hips against his, trying to get him to cry out. It worked as he let out a strangled gasp, bucking upwards, trying to rub himself against you.</p><p>"Fuck...Mistress...please..."</p><p>Moving your lips to his neck, they curled against his skin. "What do you want, Pretty Boy?"</p><p>"Ah...my...my shorts. Take them off." he panted softly.</p><p>"What was that?" you teased, not hearing the words you wanted to hear.</p><p>"P-please..."</p><p>Lifting your head, you could now see that he was already becoming a panting mess. When your eyes shifted between his legs, you could see that a small bulge was beginning to form beneath the fabric.</p><p>You complied by placing your hands at the waistline of his tan shorts and slowly unbuttoned them. "What do you want, Pretty Boy? Tell me."</p><p>His eyes rolled up to meet yours as he tried to form words. "Take them off and...suck my cock..."</p><p>Pulling the zipper down with ease, you licked your lips. "Is that what you want? Huh?"</p><p>He nodded in response, but that just made you stop. "Use your words." you told him, your fingers gently tracing the bulge a little.</p><p>Oikawa let out a whimper, his hips bucking up to meet your touch. "Please..."</p><p>Your nails dragged over the fabric. "Please what, Baby?"</p><p>"Ahh...please...Mistress...suck my cock..." he whimpered, eyes squeezing shut.</p><p>"Good boy." you hummed before pulling the fabric down, leaving him in just his boxers. Your fingers then tucked into the elastic waistline before tugging them down too. His length slipped out an bobbed in the air for a moment. "Mm...nice and thick for me."</p><p>Oikawa groaned when you leaned down to flick your tongue against the tip. "Ngh...Mistress..."</p><p>Tasting the slight salty pre-cum on your tongue, you chuckled. "Oh...someone is already so aroused. Look at you." Leaning down again, you lightly brushed your lips against the tip. "So hard for me." you mumbled, letting your mouth graze just barely.</p><p>He whimpered beneath you, his fingers digging into the sheets below. "Ah...don't...don't tease me..."</p><p>"Why not? You clearly like what I'm doing right now, don't you?"</p><p>"Y-yeah...but not when you keep...ohhh..." he sighed when you wrapped your lips around the tip. "Fuuuuck...yeah..."</p><p>Smirking you slid your tongue around the head slowly, watching as he arched against the bed. Watching him like this was rather exhilarating at times. Dominating him, causing him to whimper and beg for more, and of course making him fall apart. Now that, that was the thing that you loved to watch more than anything.</p><p>Your eyes rolled up to lock onto Oikawa's deep brown orbs that were filled with lust. His perfectly sculpted lips were parted, short breaths puffing out, and his fingers were curled into the sheets below, not exactly pulling at them yet.</p><p>Observing from above, he watched you lightly suck. "Cutie..."</p><p>Pulling away, you licked your lips slowly. "Cutie? Who is Cutie?"</p><p>Realizing his mistake, Oikawa's eyes widened. "M-Mistress! I meant Mistress! P-please...don't stop sucking. Please! Please! Please!" he whimpered frantically.</p><p>Oikawa knew what you would do if he disobeyed or made a mistake. He knew what sorts of turmoil you could cause.</p><p>You sighed softly, leaving a small moan at the end before lowering your voice. "What is it, Pretty Boy? What's wrong?"</p><p>"I-I'm sorry I called you that...please Mistress...don't stop..."</p><p>Lifting yourself up, you licked your lips very slowly, tasting his cum on your lips. "I can stop, you know."</p><p>He shook his head quickly. "No...no no no no. Please Mistress. Finish what you started. Please."</p><p>Arching a brow, you giggled playfully. "Finish what I started?"</p><p>"Yes...pl-please."</p><p>"Weeeeell..."</p><p>"Please Mistress! I just want to cum in your mouth! I love you so much Mistress..."</p><p>Your heart swelled at his words. He meant every single word and you knew he felt so passionate about you. So why deny him this pleasure? Yes, making him beg and suffer was fun, but you needed to grant him something as well.</p><p>A smile played on your lips. "How much do you love me?"</p><p>Even if he was suffering, Oikawa smiled back through his pants. "I love you...more than volleyball."</p><p>Tapping your fingers against his thigh, you thought over his words. "Of course you'd say that."</p><p>Reaching down he took your hand in his as he sat up a little to stare into your eyes. "Seriously? You really want me...to say more?"</p><p>Shaking your head, you squeezed your fingers around his palm. "No...you can always praise me later. Besides, don't you want your release?"</p><p>Glancing down at his length, he chuckled. "Yes...please...Mistress..."</p><p>"Then lay back for me, Pretty Boy."</p><p>Doing as he was told, Oikawa lay against the sheets once again.</p><p>"And a little begging, if you please."</p><p>Stifling a laugh, he pulled his hand back and gripped the bed. "I...please...Mistress...suck me..."</p><p>Rolling your eyes, you leaned down to take him back into your mouth. Relishing in the sounds of his moans returning to your ears, you went back to your quick pace, dragging your tongue over the thick veins and swirling it around the head once again.</p><p>The second he began pulsating in your mouth, you began sucking even harder, trying to bring him closer to the edge.</p><p>By now his head was pressed into the pillows, his teeth digging into his lower lip. His toned chest moved up and down while his fingers clawed at the sheets. Oh no, this wouldn't do.</p><p>Wrapping your hand around his length, you pumped it rhythmically as you pulled your mouth off. "Don't hold back those moans, Pretty Boy. I want to hear them."</p><p>Releasing his lip, Oikawa let out a whine when you squeezed him in your grip. "A-ah...Mistress...please..."</p><p>Your thumb moved up to swirl around the heat, smearing his pre-cum all over it. "Please what, Pretty Boy?"</p><p>Shivering, he tried to meet your eyes as his threatened to close due to the fact that he was just barely tipping on the edge. "Mm...please...let me cum...please...please... need it...I want you..."</p><p>Triumph built up in your chest. Making the 'Great King' of volleyball whimper and beg like this felt like you were accomplishing great goal. Nobody in the volleyball circuit knew this great weakness that Tooru Oikawa had and this was the greatest secret you could keep to yourself. And he was yours.</p><p>Humming for a moment, you gave him one last chance. "What do you want, Pretty Boy? Tell me and I'll do it."</p><p>You could see the fight in his eyes. Torn between two kinds of response. To be a brat and fight or to lay down and beg until you gave him what he wanted. He loved to be quite snarky in bed, but this time it looked like he was holding back. It was times like these that you loved to see that conflicting look.</p><p>Licking his swollen lips, he closed his eyes. "Please...Mistress...let me cum in your mouth."</p><p>"That's a good boy." you whispered before taking his length back into your mouth and sucking on it has hard as you could. He let out a sigh of relief before your mouth began moving up and down.</p><p>He fell back onto the pillows, his hips now moving in time with you while moans filled the room once again. It didn't take very long for his moans to increase in volume. He was so close!</p><p>"Fuck...fuck...Mistress I'm...ahh!"</p><p>You hummed again, bringing him closer to the end.</p><p>"Cumming...cumming...ohhh...Cutie!"</p><p>Suddenly he burst in your mouth, filling it with his warm and salty seed. Moaning, you drank him down while he continued to buck against your mouth. You watched as he fell apart beneath you. The look of absolute pleasure on his face made you feel triumphant.</p><p>As he came down from his high, Oikawa lifted his head, a tired smile appeared on his lips. "Thank you, Mistress."</p><p>Pulling your mouth away, you chuckled. "Ohh don't thank me yet."</p><p>Before he could respond, you took him back into your mouth and began sucking once again, trying to make him cum again.</p><p>"H-hey! What are you...ohhh..." Oikawa moaned, sinking back down into the bed as you went back to sucking him off. "St-stop...I'm still...sensitive..."</p><p>His hand went to your hair, trying to pull you off of his cock, but you held onto his hips, sliding down further until it hit the back of your throat.</p><p>Oikawa whined and whimpered as you went faster, trying to get him to cum quicker this time.</p><p>"C-Cutie...I...I don't think I can...do that again...I..."</p><p>Your watery eyes rolled up to stare at his pink cheeks. He shuddered under your gaze.</p><p>"I...give me a second so I can...ohhhh...fuck..."</p><p>You felt him pulse in your mouth again.</p><p>"Fuck...fuck...cumming...c-cumming...ahh!"</p><p>He filled your mouth once again, thick ropes of cum hitting your throat as you lifted your head.</p><p>Gasping for air, your boyfriend lay on the damp sheets, naked and covered in sweat and droplets of cum. A sight that you couldn't get enough of.</p><p>You slowly licked up and down his length, trying to clean him up the best that you could while he caught his breath. "Good boy." you mumbled between licks. When you finished, you sat up and crawled over his torso so you were now straddling his waist. Your thighs brushed against his sated cock, making him whimper again.</p><p>"N-no...no more...please..." he whimpered before you shushed him softly.</p><p>Leaning down, you gave him a deep kiss, letting Oikawa taste himself. The kiss was lazy on his end, but you made it up with your own special passion.</p><p>"That was beautiful..." you whispered against his lips. "Watching you come undone for me." Your fingers brushed his sweaty hair back, his eyes fluttering close at your touch. "That also makes two orgasms for you. Four more to go. But I'll let you rest for now." you assured him softly.</p><p>His lips parted, licking them quickly. "Ahh...Cutie..."</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"You're evil." he sighed, a weak smile appearing. "But I love you..."</p><p>Giggling, you pecked his lips. "I love you too, Kawa."</p><p>Crawling off of him, you went over to the bathroom to wash up before returning with a damp washrag. He took it and began to clean up while you went to look for a towel.</p><p>"Where are you going? It's your turn now." he called from the bed.</p><p>Grabbing a pure white towel from the pile in the corner, you turned around to smirk. "I think I'm going to get in the water for a bit."</p><p>Even if he was still weak, Oikawa quickly sat up, his hair sticking out all over the place. "What?!"</p><p>Shrugging, you moved over to your suitcase and grabbed a few hair ties and bobby pins. "I want to get in the hot springs already. I mean, it's just waiting for us out there." Moving to a mirror, not really caring if you were still naked, you began pulling your hair back and up into a high bun so it was off of your neck.</p><p>The floor beneath your feet vibrated slightly, showing that your boyfriend was up and moving towards you. You could see his reflection in the mirror, his eyes dark and his gorgeous lips thinned into a line. When he stood right behind you, you met his gaze and smirked.</p><p>"Did you need something, Kawa?"</p><p>His fingers touched your bare waist, drawing you back against him, his cock pressed against your backside. Shivering, you tried to ignore that he was getting hard again.</p><p>"Cutie...what do you think you're doing? Leaving me on that bed...barely breathing...and all ready to give you what you want."</p><p>You shrugged. "I know, but I want to go soak for a little bit." Turning around in his arms, you pecked his lips. "Besides, you've got all night to make me cum."</p><p>Frowning, he tried to pull away, but you slung an arm around his neck, drawing him do for a deep kiss. After a moment or two, he kissed you back, his arms winding around your waist. You knew he could never resist kissing you. You were his personal drug.</p><p>Pulling back, you saw his lips extended, still wanting your lips. Giggling, you reached up to ruffle his hair. "I won't be long. Just a little bit of time to relax before we go at it again." Your lips grazed his repeatedly. "I...will be...right...back..."</p><p>His glazed over eyes blinked a few times. "Cutie...don't go..."</p><p>"I won't be gone for long. Don't do anything else until I get back." you whispered playfully, pecking him on the nose. "I've got four more times to make you cum. Why don't you go soak in the men's hot springs until I'm back?"</p><p>Then you twirled out of his arms, sneaking a look over your shoulder as you grabbed the towel and pulled the door open to go outside. As you closed the door behind you, you saw that longing look in Oikawa's eyes.</p><p>That boy was crazy for you and you loved it.</p><p>..........................................................................................................................</p><p>Walking out in the women's part of the Onsen, you sighed as the surrounding steam that brushed over your bare skin. Clutching the towel closer, you made your way over to the small pool. It was rather surprising to see that you were completely alone.</p><p>Regardless, that meant that you got to soak in here without any distractions.</p><p>Shedding your towel, you let it pool at your feet before you stepped into the water, completely bare and ready to relax. Wading into the water you let yourself sink down to until your shoulders were submerged. Warmth spread through your body as you closed your eyes.</p><p>Now this felt like heaven.</p><p>It had been so long since you had a moment to relax. Of course you didn't play volleyball anymore like your boyfriend did since you quit after the first year to focus on your degree. You were still in school and were working very hard to get through college. And it was rare times like this where you could close your eyes and just forget about all those things.</p><p>Yes, it didn't help that Oikawa was gone all the time with practicing and playing games, but he tried his best to keep you involved in his life. Even if you were stuck at school studying while he was busy with the team, you still made sure to check in every day.</p><p>Moving back to the rocks, you rested your head against them, letting yourself sink into the tranquility of the environment.</p><p>Something brushed against your forehead, pushing away a bit of stray hair that was there.</p><p>Your eyes shot open to find your boyfriend above you, a smirk on his lips.</p><p>"Hey Little Cutie."</p><p>Squeaking, you turned around and sunk into the water until it was up to your chin. "Tooru! What are you doing?!"</p><p>He stood there at the edge of the pool wearing a slim towel around his hips. "I got bored and wanted to see you."</p><p>"You saw me five minutes ago." you hissed, holding your arms across your breasts. "You can't be here. This is the women's area."</p><p>Placing his hands on his hips, he chuckled. "There isn't really anyone here right now. Besides, why are you hiding like that? I just saw you completely naked like...how you said...five minutes ago."</p><p>"I...whatever." You responded, glancing away with a blush on your cheeks. "You need to go or else they're going to kick us out."</p><p>"Awww Cutie. Come on, don't be like that. I just want to spend time with my beautiful girlfriend. Especially after she just gave me those two...mind blowing orgasms." You turned to say something, but you stopped when he dropped the towel at his feet. "I want my turn to make you feel good. Besides, you don't even have one under your belt. You need six more to complete the goal I set."</p><p>As he waded into the water, you backed up, feeling anxious and nervous by the way he was looking at you. That predatory gaze that sent shivers down your spine and heat between your thighs.</p><p>"Come to me." he commanded softly, holding out his hand.</p><p>When you didn't move, his index finger beckoned you.</p><p>"Come to me."</p><p>Biting your lip, you slowly moved over to him, your body shaking with anticipation. Once your hand was in his, he tugged you into his arms, holding you close. Then his fingers found your chin, tilting your head up. Gulping under the dark look in his eyes, you practically shrunk.</p><p>"Cuuuutie...that wasn't nice of you what you did earlier."</p><p>You knew that tone in his voice. He was taking charge and you knew there was no stopping him now. The perks of being a switch was inevitable.</p><p>"I...I..." His finger pressed to your lips.</p><p>"Oh no, you don't have to say anything more. It felt good, but leaving me like that without a little payback of my own was awfully rude." His voice was soft, but you knew the edge behind it. The finger on your lips traced over your jawline. "But never fear, I'm here to make sure that you'll feel good too."</p><p>Moving to the rocks, he sat down and pulled you into his lap. You could fight and tell him to stop, but you knew you'd never do it. You loved it when he took charge just as much as you liked dominating him.</p><p>Brushing the loose strands away from your face, Oikawa leaned down to kiss your lips. The kiss started slow but quickly grew heated in a few moments as he wrapped his arms around you, deepening the kiss. Giving in, your arms slid around his neck, pulling him down closer. You both moaned deeply at the connection as he held you against his chest. Eventually, he trailed his lips down your neck, sucking on your skin every few centimetres. His teeth grazed, making your head fall back.</p><p>"So beautiful...so sexy...so...mine."</p><p>You shivered at the way he growled the last word. "Kawa..."</p><p>His lips curled against your skin. "Cutie...you're mine, right?"</p><p>"I...ah...y-yes..."</p><p>"Then tell me." His teeth dug in.</p><p>"I...I'm yours..." you gasped, arms tightening around his neck. "Only yours..."</p><p>Pulling back to drag his tongue along the teeth marks, he chuckled softly. "Good girl."</p><p>"Fuck..." you groaned, your pussy beginning to throb at his words.</p><p>His mouth descended further down your chest, his mouth finding a wet nipple and began to suck. Your head fell back, eyes closing as you let out a loud moan as he dragged his tongue over the tip while one hand moved to the front to play with the other one.</p><p>"Kawa...please..."</p><p>"Mm...what?" he mumbled against the bud.</p><p>"M-more..."</p><p>"More what, Cutie? You need to tell me. Use your words."</p><p>When he bit down on your nipple, you whimpered, tightening your grip around his neck.</p><p>"Make me feel good...touch me...please..."</p><p>His fingers tweaked the other bud while his lips curled again. "Good girl." Within a split second, the hand on your breast shot underwater and his fingers were on your clit. With quick precision, he began rubbing it around in circle, another loud cry escaping your lips.</p><p>"Kawa...fuck!"</p><p>Those fingers were a weapon and you fucking loved it.</p><p>Nails dug into his shoulders, your moans increased in volume, and you body was on fire! His fingers relentlessly played with your tiny bundle of nerves. That sexy look in his eyes made your skin tingle.</p><p>"Even if I should punish you for what you did earlier, I can't get enough of your sexy expressions." he chuckled, rubbing it back and forth. "Especially when I play with your clit like this. You know how much I love playing with it."</p><p>The heat in the onsen was nothing compared to how your body temperature was at the moment. Your nerves were on the edge and the knot in your stomach was building up.</p><p>"Kawa...I...I'm..."</p><p>Leaning down closer, his fingers rubbed furiously. "What is it?"</p><p>"I...I'm so close! Keep going!" Your nails dragged down his skin, leaving red marks behind.</p><p>But just as you were teetering on the edge, he stopped, pulling his fingers away. When you whined, he just laughed.</p><p>"Ohhh no. Did I do something wrong?" he cooed playfully, earning a death glare from you.</p><p>The pleasure in your system died down and now pressure was building up between your thighs. The look you gave your boyfriend could've killed him.</p><p>"You...you fucking...asshole!" you snapped, your breathing shallow.</p><p>The smug look on his face made you want to slap it off of him. "What? Why do you keep giving me that look?"</p><p>"My look?! What about your look!" you hissed through your teeth. "You're such a smug little prick!"</p><p>Back then when you called him that, Oikawa was beyond pissed and yelled back at you. Now days, he just laughed at you and pulled you down for a kiss, despite how mad you were. After a quick kiss, you reached up to slap his cheek.</p><p>His head fell back and then jerked up, his hand going to his sore face. "What was that for?!"</p><p>"You're such a jerk!" you growled, smacking his arm this time.</p><p>"Hey! Easy!" he winced, trying to move out of the way of your blows. "Cut it out!" His hands grabbed your wrists, holding them tightly.</p><p>"I was so close!" You struggled against his grip, trying to pry your hands away.</p><p>"You did it to me!"</p><p>"So what?! You know I love-" Your words were cut off when you managed to break free, but fell back into the water, your head completely submerged. Something grabbed your arm and pulled you back above the surface. Water and damp hair was now plastered across your face.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Oikawa's voice asked, his hands wiping the water away from your eyes, a giggle in his tone.</p><p>When you saw his face, you smacked his hands away and spit out a little water that was still in your mouth. "No! I just fell in and my hair is now wet and-"</p><p>His arms wound around you, yanking you back into his lap. His chest rose and fell with every laugh that escaped his lips. "I-I'm sorry I just...heh..."</p><p>"Just shut up!"</p><p>Oikawa buried his face into your neck, still laughing while you just continued to frown. Yep, this was just like old times.</p><p>Eventually, he calmed down, his grip on your body slacking and his head turned so he could press his lips to your neck. "I'm sorry, but to be fair, I did try to save you."</p><p>You snorted. "Save me? It's your fault I fell in."</p><p>"How is it my fault?" he mumbled between kisses.</p><p>"Because it just is!"</p><p>"Okay okay, Little Cutie. Whatever you say." When he stopped, his lips went to your ear. "Now if you're done here, perhaps we should get back to where we started."</p><p>Before you could argue with him and say that you weren't in the mood, his hand went back down between your legs, this time, his index finger thrusting inside. You let out a gasp, your back arching while your head fell back.</p><p>"Ohh...seems you liked that one." he chuckled, his finger now moving inside of you.</p><p>Nails dragged along his biceps while another moan escaped your lips.</p><p>Oikawa smirked as he thrust his finger a little faster.</p><p>"Kawa...ngh..."</p><p>"What? You want more?"</p><p>Forgetting why you were mad instantly, you nodded your head frantically. "Please...no more teasing...just...make me cum..."</p><p>"Your wish is my command."</p><p>Shifting you in his lap, he thrust another finger inside, pumping them in and out of you at a rapid pace. His lips curled into a wicked smirk as he watched you moan and move your hips in time with his fingers.</p><p>"Ohh...you like that? Like my fingers so...deep!" he growled, shoving his fingers further inside, making you gasp.</p><p>"Yes!"</p><p>Water splashed against your hips, your moans filling the air along with the sounds of Oikawa whispering dirty things to you. His thumb moved up to press against your clit and rubbed it in time with his thrusts.</p><p>Leaving behind some rather deep scratches on his skin, you felt the feeling return to your stomach, showing that you were close once again.</p><p>"Kawa..." you panted, licking your lips quickly. "Kawa...please..."</p><p>"You wanna cum?" His eyes never leaving yours.</p><p>"Y-yes! Please!"</p><p>His fingers curled inside of you in a 'come hither' gesture, making your fall over the edge, your body arching against his bare chest while you unconsciously let out a scream. He quickly covered your mouth with his free hand, holding back your cries as you came down from your high.</p><p>"That's a good girl. Such a good girl."</p><p>When you expected him to stop, he just kept moving his fingers. "K-Kawa...no..." you whimpered, trying to jerk yourself out of his grip. "Don't!"</p><p>The hand on your mouth quickly disappeared and the arm wrapped around your waist. "Oh no you don't. This is payback for earlier." This time, he added a third finger, stretching you out even farther as he fingered you faster. "Cum again for me, Mistress."</p><p>Unable to hold back, your hips bucked against his hand, feeling yourself releasing all over his fingers once again.</p><p>"Kawa...baby...I...oh fuck fuck fuck!"</p><p>He chuckled through your moans. "I love watching you cum like this. So desperate."</p><p>Your body tingled all over and you were practically shaking from the intensity. As you tried to relax, Oikawa pulled his fingers out and let you rest your head against his shoulder. "My good girl."</p><p>Your hot breaths hit his bare neck while you tried to calm down your breathing. "Yours..."</p><p>His arms snaked around you, holding you so close to him. "I love you."</p><p>"Mmm...love you too..."</p><p>You smiled weakly when his lips touched your head.</p><p>The two of you sat together like that for a little while longer before he suggested that you two go back to the room. Grabbing your towels, you made your way back to the room. As you walked beside him, you noticed that he was awfully quiet. Too quiet.</p><p>Your heart began to race as you slowly came to the conclusion over what was happening. This was going to continue.</p><p>Both of you still had four more orgasms to accomplish tonight. And knowing you boyfriend, he was going to make sure you got all of them.</p><p>Once he opened the door and you walked inside, you felt your body shaking once again with excitement. Your hair was still wet and stuck to your neck even if it was still pulled up. You stood in the middle of the room, your heart jumping when you heard the soft click of a lock.</p><p>Your eyes closed and your hands tightened around your towel. Teeth dug into your swollen lips and the floor vibrated beneath your feet as he stalked over to you.</p><p>Something touched your hair and you let out a shaky breath. Your breath caught while your wet hair was being gently pulled from various directions. Was he taking your hair down?</p><p>Pins and hair ties fell to the floor around your feet before his fingers raked through your wet strands, de-tangling anything that might bother you later. Warmth bloomed in your stomach as he combed it out. Well that was a new one.</p><p>Lips pressed to your shoulders and you sighed in pleasure as he explored. The fingers in your hair were gone and they were now traveling along your towel clad body. Your arms remained at your sides, fingers curling into fists as you tried to stay still.</p><p>His hands moved up to the top of your towel and pulled it loose until it pooled at your feet. You gasped when his bare body was now pressed up against your own, his length against your backside. He had taken his towel off as well.</p><p>His mouth was on your neck now, sucking at various spots while those fingers trailed over your breasts and stomach gently.</p><p>"Kawa..."</p><p>Smirking against your skin, he gently bit down on your weak spot. His lips moved over your neck, across your shoulders, and then to your ear. "Lay down for me, Little Cutie."</p><p>Heat shot through you as you obeyed his words and moved over to the bed, laying across the sheets. Your body trembled as he stalked over to where you were, shifting your gaze to the other side of the room.</p><p>You loved Oikawa, but the way he stared at you like this, it felt like you were the prey and he was the deadly predator ready to take a bite.</p><p>Your eyes stayed on a random painting that hung on wall, his presence growing closer. Your heartbeat was now in your ears while your breathing grew quicker. The bed dipped and warmth covered you as he straddled your hips.</p><p>"Little Cutie. Look at me."</p><p>When you didn't look, his fingers grasped your chin, turning you back to lock gazes.</p><p>His lips quirked up before swooping down to capture lips in a passionate kiss. Your eyes fluttered close as you kissed him back. The hand on your chin moved up to cup you cheek while he slanted his head, deepening the kiss. Giving in, you tried to match his pace, your own hands moving up to hold his perfectly sculpted face.</p><p>Pulling away, he stared down as if he was looking into your soul. "Don't stop looking my way." His thumb caressed your lower lip gently. "I like it when you look at me."</p><p>"Y-yeah...well you can be pretty intimidating..." you mumbled softly, a blush appearing on your cheeks.</p><p>"Oh Cutie...you don't have to be intimidated."</p><p>"Sh-shut up..."</p><p>Chuckling, he pecked your lips again before reaching over to grab something off the side table. He toyed with the small foil packet in his fingers. "Don't worry, I brought a whole box for this weekend."</p><p>"Don't you always bring a box? In fact, two boxes." you teased, folding your arms across your chest.</p><p>His confident face fell and his lower lip puffed out. "Aw come on, I like to be careful."</p><p>"I'm not saying you're not careful, I'm just saying that you love to bring a lot with you."</p><p>"Well...I like to show how much I love you." His lips grazed yours. "Over...and over...and over again..."</p><p>Slightly hazy after the amount of kisses, you sighed. "Oh I know you do..."</p><p>Oikawa sat back up and quickly put the condom on before leaning back over you. "Spread your legs for me, Cutie. I don't wanna wait anymore."</p><p>You did as you were told, moaning as he moved between your thighs, pressing the tip against your folds. His lips found yours again, rubbing his length up and down slowly.</p><p>"Fuck...Kawa..." you groaned out. "No more teasing...I want you..."</p><p>His forehead pressed against yours. "You want me?"</p><p>Rolling your eyes, you let out a huff. "Yes, you know I do."</p><p>"Well you know, I always like to check before-"</p><p>"Tooru." you cut him off. "Please, just...take me."</p><p>"Sooo desperate for my cock, aren't you?" he growled playfully, his hands moving to your hips to grip them. "Maybe I should just have you beg for it if you want to have an attitude like that."</p><p>A loud cry left your lips as he dragged the tip down your folds again. "Tooru...no...don't..."</p><p>"Why don't you beg for me, Cutie. I love it when you beg for me to fuck you. I know you can do it." When you didn't do it, he grabbed your chin, forcing you to look up at him. "Look at me and beg for my cock."</p><p>That intense look in his eyes returned, making you shiver with anticipation and your pussy clenched. "Ah...I..."</p><p>His grip slightly tightened on your chin. "Beg for it."</p><p>Giving into his words, you begged. "Tooru...please...I want you to fuck me. Please! I want your cock inside of me. I need it!"</p><p>"Need it?"</p><p>Nodding frantically, you went on. "I need you to make me cum again. Please...Baby...please. Fuck me until I can't cum anymore. Fuck me until my legs go numb and I can't walk tomorrow. I want it so bad..."</p><p>His eyes darkened slightly, a deep ravenous glint behind them, before he gripped your hips, thrusting deep inside of you, groans filling the air.</p><p>Your eyes squeezed shut at the feeling of his rather long length filling you up in all the right places. That was one feeling that you would never tire of.</p><p>Only giving you a moment to get adjusted, he began moving. Long languid thrusts while his lips molded against yours. Your arms wrapped around his neck, tightening as he picked up the pace slightly.</p><p>"Moan my name..." he whispered against your lips.</p><p>"Kawa..."</p><p>"No...my actual name..."</p><p>"Tooru..."</p><p>Grinning against your lips, he gave a harder thrust, making you cry out. Fuck! That felt good!</p><p>"Good girl." he gasped before thrust in and out of you faster. His hands roamed over your body, skimming over your breasts, tweaking each nipple before his mouth took over, latching onto the bud.</p><p>Your body arched against the bed as laved his tongue over the buds, your hips rising to meet his thrusts.</p><p>"Tooru...ah...feels so good..."</p><p>Pulling away for a moment, he let out a chuckle. "Yeah? Yeah? You like my..." he trailed off before giving one rough thrust. "Cock!"</p><p>Your insides ached but pleasure replaced it immediately. "Fuck yes!"</p><p>He bit your nipple quickly before driving forward again, his lips capturing yours in a ferocious kiss. Your legs wound around his waist and your grip around his neck tightened.</p><p>The familiar feeling of your release was coming soon and you were trying to urge your boyfriend to help you get there.</p><p>"I...I'm close...Tooru..please...faster..."</p><p>"Faster?" he gasped when your legs pulling him closer so his hips flushed against yours. "I don't know if-"</p><p>"Tooru I swear on everything that is good and holy that I need you to shut the fuck up with all that bullshit and just make me cum!"</p><p>His trusting faltered for a moment before he shook his head. "So testy..."</p><p>"Really?!" you grit out. "Now you choose to be a sassy piece of shit!"</p><p>The audacity of him to shrug just made you even madder.</p><p>Using your hips, you managed to roll him over so you were on top. The shock in his eyes was priceless and he had his mouth open as if he was going to say something, but you were quick to begin riding him as fast as you could handle, your legs now at his hips to help you propel your thrusts.</p><p>"Ahh! Cutie! Fuck! You sneaky little..."</p><p>Your hand found his neck, holding it in your gentle grasp. "Shut up, Pretty Boy. We've got four more orgasms and I expect you to use that mouth to make me cum."</p><p>His eyes rolled back in pleasure as you ground against him roughly. "Fuck...fine...just...ahhh...do your worst...M-Mistress!"</p><p>With the name being said, you rutted your hips against his until your walls clenched around him painfully. He grabbed your sides, helping you move while his whines grew louder.</p><p>"Fuck...fuck...Mistress...I...I..."</p><p>"What do you want, Pretty Boy?" you asked, grip on his neck slightly tightening.</p><p>"I want...to cum...ahh!"</p><p>Your pussy tightened around him in a vice before you came, crying out his name.</p><p>"Cutie...fuck...I love you...I love you!" he mewled, eyes meeting yours, desperation and love behind them that made you convulse against him. "Cumming...cumming...oh fuck!" He followed shortly, fingers squeezing your skin, definitely leaving bruises later.</p><p>You fell forward, your face crashing into his chest as you rode out the intense waves. His arms came around your torso, his chin resting on your damp hair.</p><p>Once things calmed, you let out a shaky breath. "Sooo...that makes three times for both of us."</p><p>"Yeah...yeah...two more..." he sighed, fingers weaving through the wet strands. "Think you can handle two more?"</p><p>Lifting your head, you managed a weak smirk. "As long as you don't pass out on me." Your fingers stroked his cheek, making him smile.</p><p>"Don't worry, it would take more than a few delirious orgasms to knock me out."</p><p>Always so sure of himself. Overconfident, but you loved him no matter what.</p><p>Pecking his lips quickly, you sat back up on his hips, ready to go again. "Then show me what you've got...Pretty Boy."</p><p>Just like that, the tired look in his eyes was gone and determination replaced it. Suddenly you found yourself on your back, your legs over his shoulders. "Ohhh with pleasure, My Love."</p><p>..........................................................................................................................</p><p>Several hours later, Oikawa awoke to a soft glow behind his closed eyelids. When his eyes opened, he was surprised to see a small plate on the table beside him. There was a large piece of milk bread with a small candle on top. You sat crouched next to the bed, a gentle smile on your face.</p><p>You were now wearing a soft white robe and your hair was pulled back into a low ponytail.</p><p>Blinking his sleepy eyes, he stared up at you in surprise. "Hey Little Cutie...what's up? What are you doing?"</p><p>You grinned, pointing to the clock beside the bed. "It's well past midnight so you know what that means..." Grabbing the plate, you held it closer to your boyfriend as he slowly sat up. "Happy Birthday, Tooru."</p><p>His eyes went to the candle and went back to you. "Is that..."</p><p>Giggling, you moved closer to him. "Well you know...after that magazine article came out back high school, everyone in the world knows what your favorite food is."</p><p>The smile that appeared on his lips made you want to cry. Such a beautiful smile filled with perfect teeth and a dimple on both sides of his lips.</p><p>"Now blow out the candle and make a wish before the wax destroys your treat."</p><p>Now wide awake, he leaned down to blow out the candle. When the smoke covered his face, you giggled. His hand shot out to find yours, tugging you onto the bed with him. Thankfully, the plate didn't fall.</p><p>"Tooru!" you squealed as he began showering your face with kisses. He took the plate from you, setting it back on the bedside table before rolling on top of you. Then his lips crushed into yours, kissing you as if you were going to disappear.</p><p>It was a bit of a shock to see him having so much energy after everything you two had done over the last few hours. You two had managed at least two more sessions, one where he was thrusting into you with your legs over his shoulders and then once with you bent over the pillows while he fucked you from behind. After all that happened, you barely remembered Oikawa getting up to clean you off and then you passed out in each other's arms.</p><p>When he pulled back, he grinned down at you. "Have I told you how much I love you?"</p><p>Giggling, you reached up to cup his cheek, squeezing it a little. "Uhhh...I think it's been about two hours since you told me...like ten times in about a minute."</p><p>Brushing your hair back, he pecked your forehead. "Yeah, that's true. By the way, how were you able to get out of bed and get that treat?"</p><p>"Oh...I had to crawl to the suitcases. You really did a number on me tonight." You were aching in every place, but it was worth it in the end.</p><p>Rubbing the back of his head, he gave a sheepish grin. "Yeah...I guess I did. Heh, but do you regret it?"</p><p>Pulling him down for a sweet kiss, you wrinkled your nose. "Never."</p><p>"Good." he sighed before pushing you onto the pillows, lips against yours. It went on for a little bit before his fingers were at the knot on the robe belt. "Do you think...it would be too much...to you know..."</p><p>Narrowing your eyes, you sighed. "Are you hinting at a seventh time?"</p><p>He shrugged, pursing his lips. "Well...an eighth...or a ninth." Eyes shifting to yours, worry flashed behind them. "I mean...if you're in too much pain, we don't have to. I know you're tired and-"</p><p>Leaning up, you kissed his lips while your fingers ran through his hair. "You're the birthday boy..." you panted softly. "I'll do whatever you want."</p><p>His lips thinned and then curled downwards. "Really? Because we don't..."</p><p>Pulling back, your brows furrowed, a thin line on your lips. "Tooru. It's fine. I've got some toys in my suitcase for us to use too. Whatever you want. You're in charge this weekend. Unless you want me to dominate for a little bit."</p><p>He was silent for a few moments as he took in your words. That infamous smirk appeared on his lips once again before he leaned down, pressing his forehead against yours.</p><p>"You are...a Goddess." he whispered, pecking you on the lips with every sediment. "Beautiful. Sexy. Fascinating. Exquisite. Radiant."</p><p>Moving your mouth away, you laughed. "Okay okay, I get it. I'm the best."</p><p>Arms wrapped around you, lifting you off the bed and into his chest. "At this point, I could go on for hours...days...or even weeks...telling you how much I love you."</p><p>"Wouldn't you get tired? Or wouldn't you miss volleyball? I mean, it's the most precious thing in your life, isn't it?" you teased, knowing the real answer.</p><p>Just as you expected, he rolled his eyes. "Don't start with me. You know what I'll do to convince you otherwise. Just let me express my love."</p><p>"Okay okay, express it when you're inside of me. Come on, let's get started before I change my mind."</p><p>Shaking his head, Oikawa shifted so you were now sitting in his lap, his cock pressing against your bare thigh. The robe was gone, leaving you naked once again.</p><p>"Would you really deny sex with the Great King? Your King?"</p><p>"Well...if the Great King was getting snarky again, I'd probably walk out of this room completely naked."</p><p>He narrowed his eyes again. "You wouldn't."</p><p>Leaning closer, a wicked smirk appeared on your lips. One that could start a fight within a few seconds.</p><p>"Try me...Pretty Boy."</p><p>The last thing you remember was Oikawa tackling you to the bed, pinning your hands above your head and tying them up with the belt.</p><p>Yep...this was going to be a very long weekend.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!!! Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think down in the comments! Don't forget to leave a Kudos!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>